


Turn The Page

by Saekomokanakagima



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saekomokanakagima/pseuds/Saekomokanakagima
Summary: A Mermaids blood can make you young forever, at least that's what Captain Amon believes. When he captures and imprisons one Korra has no idea the journey she's about to go on; but she's more than happy to turn the page.





	1. The Box and The Book

Waves slammed against the side of the ship, forcing it to rock harder than normal. A storm was brewing somewhere to the west, not a good thing with how far they still had to sail. The sky over head was as clear as the water below, not a single cloud covering the stars. The heavens reflected in the churned water beneath it, creating the illusion that there was no sky or ocean just an endless expanse of stars and space.

Most of the deck was cast in long shadows, most of the lanterns doused for fear of breaking and setting a fire. Though the storm wasn’t here yet you could never be certain of what was about to happen on the high seas. There were four crew members on deck, most had scurried down in the lower decks to sleep while they could; if a storm did come they would need all the rest they could get. 

One person sat high in the crow’s nest, peering into the inky blackness watching out for anyone; or anything that might cause trouble. The helms men stood at the wheel staring straight ahead, hands moving every now and then to keep them on course. The last two on deck were considered the oddest members of the crew. 

The first was a young woman long brown hair tied back in a thick ponytail. Two long tails framed her already gorgeous face. Her skin was what set her apart, dark brown like a luscious milk chocolate. There were a few scars on her shoulders, and a few must run across her back. They peeked out from behind her thin shirt. She sat against a glass crate with a sketch book propped up on her knees, a thoughtful smile gracing her lips. 

The final person on deck wasn’t exactly a person. She lay in the glass crate the darker girl leaned against. Long curled black hair, pale bright green eyes, and a sleek deep red tail. The last member of the crew was more a prisoner than anything, and she was a mermaid. The glass box was halfway filled with salt water, the rest of the space was filled with the mermaid. She was watching the stars overhead, her mind drifting lazily, her eyes beginning to close. She sighed and looked over at the girl leaning against her glass imprisonment. 

She shifted slightly so she could see what the girl was doing. Even in the limited light the girl was drawing in her notebook. She squinted, just able to make out what she was sketching. It was a picture of a little house, to figures standing out front smiling. A young girl on the was on the hip on the female figure, and the taller man was holding a small four legged creature. The mermaid peered at the picture curiously, she knew that things were but it wasn’t like her home. 

She watched as the girl drew a picture of the four legged thing, but much bigger. It had hair all over it’s body large floppy ears and it’s tongue was sticking out. The girl drew several more pictures of this creature chasing its own tail, chasing a round thing, and it sleeping. The pictures slowly changed to a young child running around on her two legs smiling. The same child riding on the back of the haired beast yelling with a smile. Slowly the sun rose, but that didn’t stop her from watching the woman draw. Eventually she stopped. For a moment she sat still, then she stood and walked to the rail. She leaned on it and watched the sun slowly rise. 

The mermaid used the chance to study the last drawing. This one was he only one she had drawn that didn’t have a little girl in it. Instead the woman had drawn herself, and another figure, standing on a cliff kissing. There wasn’t a lot of detail, and the second figure didn’t have a face. She could tell it was another woman though, and that sent a thrill straight to the tip of her tail. Mermaids were known as man eaters, which was basically true. There were mermen, but they generally never left the cities down in the deepest parts of the water. Most mermaids stayed closer to the surface, they preferred human male company to that of Mermen. And while men followed their songs to their doom, Women weren’t that easy. They came cause the men did, but the Mermaids always helped them home; if that’s what they wanted.

She wasn’t like any of them though, she came to the surface because the surface world had so many wonderful things. Like this boat! Even though she was trapped here as a prisoner the boat fascinated her. The mermaid’s mind drifted and so did her eyes, back to the impressive figure leaning against the rail. She was strong, muscles rippling in the dawning light. She was…an impressive looking woman. Chiseled feature, firm but gentle looking hands. She was so lost in her thought’s she didn’t notice as the woman turned to look at her. The woman casually walked back over and snapped her book closed, her cheeks darkening slightly. She looked at the mermaid and smiled, eyes tracing the shape of her face.

“Good morning!” She said softly, her voice a lower tone, but oh so soothing. “Lovely sunrise wasn’t it? Although I don’t suppose you could see it all that well. Could you see it?” She asked sweetly and waited. 

The mermaid cocked an eyebrow at the woman. 

The woman waited before smiling awkwardly. “Can you understand me? Do you speak? Oh I’m Korra by the way.” The girl continued. 

The Mermaid cocked her entire head before slowly smiling and nodding her head. Of course she could understand her and speak, she just didn’t want to. These people had caught her in a fishing net, thrown her into this box, and were now carting her off to who knew where. She honestly didn’t feel much like talking to the people that were taking her away from her home. So Korra kept waiting, smile still in place. 

“I get it I do, you are not our biggest fans. How about if I can guess you’re name you talk to me?” Korra asked with an even wider grin than before. It wasn’t straight, her right cheek lifted higher than her left. Her eyes sparkled with joy and the mermaid found herself nodding her agreement. After all Mer names didn’t translate into human tongue. Korra would have to see into her deepest being to find her human name. The chances of that were slim so why not have a little fun. 

Korra’s smile widen impossibly further, her pale eyes gleaming with joy. 

“Well let’s see…much to pretty for a Polly, and the name Kataja is just not right….I think this could take a while.” Korra said with a laugh. The next few hours blew by quickly as Korra asked the Mermaid every name she could think of.


	2. Sea Legs

The ship came alive very suddenly, men and women pouring from below deck and bellowing loudly as they set to work. Korra disappeared into the crowd, although the Mermaid was pleased to find she never strayed far from her line of sight. Korra worked hard, the sun making her tan more and making sweat glisten on all that lovely skin. Korra would talk to her as she worked, asking names or telling her stories she’d heard about the sea. 

At first it was nice to have the attention and the company but as the sun rose higher the Mermaids temper began to flare. She wanted Korra to stop talking, there was a pounding in her head and the noise from everyone was making it worse. The air was thick and warm, so hard to breathe, and the sun was making the water impossibly hot. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep but something held her back, a nagging sense of dread. 

Korra came over suddenly and looked into the box, the mermaid was losing her color. Her once bright tail scales were dull and peeling, a cloudy white film over them. Her pale skin was graying and her lips were far to pale. Korra bellowed for help and a hulking man came ambling over. 

“What?” First mate Zaheer asked while rolling his eyes. 

“You’ve got to open the lid a bit! She’s going to die in there!” Korra said looking at the mermaid who’s eyes were now closed. The first mate rolled his eyes once more. 

“Here that captain! We’ve got to open the lid because this here deck hand said the mermaids dying!” Zaheer laughed as he spoke, but stopped as a new figure came to stand beside him. No one knew his face, Captain Amon always wore a mask. 

“The girl is right Zaheer.” He said turning to his first mate, but then he gazed past him to Korra. “Since you see so...concerned for my mermaid she’ll be your responsibility. If we move the lid she will escape, so we’ll tie you to her. If you don’t want her to drown make sure she stays on the boat.” With that Amon walked away and the crew got back to work. The first mate grabbed a pair of shackles and slapped one onto Korra before breaking the glass lid open. 

The moment the lid was free the Mermaid’s color came back and her eyes shot open as she took a deep breath. The first mate quickly strapped the other shackle onto her before walking away. “I still expect you to work girl. Captain might be okay with this but I ain’t. Get her dressed and get to work.” With that Zaheer walked away, after only a second he walked back and handed Korra the key. “Get cloths on her then bring me my key girl.” He growled out. Korra watched him go before turning to the Mermaid with a smile. 

“Feel a little better?” She asked as she fully pushed the lid out of the way. “Here let me help you out… shirt first!” Korra said as the Mermaids hair shifted to reveal delicate, pale, round breasts. She quickly verted her eyes and undid their shackles, the mermaid wouldn’t be able to do much with a tail anyway. Korra shrugged her vest off and looked at it and then at the Mermaid, the vest wouldn’t do much. She quickly pulled her other shirt off leaving her standing in chest bindings. She slipped her vest on and buttoned it closed before handing the simple blue pull over shirt to the mermaid. Korra quickly turned around to block the other crew members from sight. 

The mermaid looked at Korra’s back, more skin visible than ever before. She held the clothing piece out in front of her with a cocked eyebrow. She sighed and lifted herself fully from the water, not easy in a crate. Finally, she looked up and sighed, she sent a spray of water at Korra’s head; only a small giggle escaping. Korra turned around and then gulped before nodding. 

“I’m guessing you need help? Should have known. I’m going to…to lift you out of the box. Sorry if…well if I touch…” Korra trailed off and walked over. She slipped one arm around the mermaids back and then one under her tail and lifted. The mermaid’s eyes widened in surprise at how easily the other woman lifted her out of the box. Being so close she could feel the warmth of Korra’s skin, the strong rich smell of her being. It was musky in the best way, with undertones of wood and earth. It was intoxicating. Once she was out of the box Korra set her down on the deck. She pulled the shirt on, taking in a deep breath when she realized that Korra’s scent was woven into the cloth. 

It only took a moment for her tail to dry, and as each section dried out skin slowly began to appear. First toes and then whole feet, ankles, and finally slender long legs. She wiggled her new toes experimentally, stretching her legs and watching the way the sun moved against her skin. Every bit of her was pale white, she didn’t spend much time close the surface of the water so she was a nice bottom dweller white. Suddenly a hand appeared in front of her and she looked up into the smiling face of Korra. She took the other girls hand and was lifted onto her legs. Once she was standing firmly Korra snapped the shackles onto both their wrist. 

“Alright let’s see some steps.” Korra said letting her hands go. Her legs felt strong, but it was weird trying to take a step forward. “Just lift it up and then put it down, you can do it!” Korra said encouragingly. She took a tentative step forward and smiled proudly when she didn’t fall over. Korra beamed before guiding her forward. “There we go! Man you are doing great! Alright we’ll just pop below deck and find you some trousers and shoes. I think my shirt will be the best fit for you, but if you want we can look for something smaller. 

The mermaid shook her head no wrapping her arms about herself, holding the shirt tightly to her body. Korra chuckled and held up her hands with a smile. “Alright your shirt now.” She said as they came to the crew’s quarters. They dug through spare chest of clothes till the mermaid stood fully clothes. Black trousers and tall brown boots, Korra managed to find a cream colored belt and tied it about the mermaids waist; making the shirt fit a tiny bit better. The final piece was brown triangle hat. The mermaid smiled as she looked at herself. 

Korra gave a low whistle of approval. “Well you look…right let’s get back on deck. I have some mopping to do. Now I know I have to find your name but I have to call you something till I get it sooo.” Korra looked at the Mermaid thoughtfully. “Flameo! Cause you have a red tail like fire!” Korra beamed proudly with her idea. The mermaid cocked an eyebrow and then shrugged in defeat. 

“Great, perfect, alright let’s get up there and do some mopping. Well I’ll mop, maybe you could sing me a song?” Korra said and at first the mermaid thought she was serious, but then she turned and winked and she thought her heart would melt. “Just kidding, I mean you will have to move around with me, but I’ll work and you can just watch.” She teased and…Flameo rolled her eyes, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

At least she wasn’t in a box anymore…


	3. Oh What's In a Name

They stayed on deck till the sun began to set, then Korra dragged her down to a wonderful smelling room. Long rows of tables were lit by lanterns. Men and woman alike strode about laughing and drinking, beer sloshing all over. The Mermaid pulled herself closer to Korra, being on deck near everyone was one thing but being in close quarters with them…Korra took the Mermaids hand in her own, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

“Not to worry Flameo no one will hurt you. Especially because Bolin is the best cook around, also if anyone messes with you they mess with me. And if anyone messes with me they mess with Bolin and Mako, and everyone loves Bolin’s cooking.” Korra said softly pulling her over to nearby table. 

Watching these people eat was certainly and interesting experience. They wolfed down the bowls of stew as though they were nothing. Everyone yelled and prattled on, at one point they began to below loudly. It took a moment but the mermaid realized they were singing. They were not good singers, they were not even okay singers, but she enjoyed listening to them none the less. One by one they fell into stupors, and then they fell asleep. Eventually it was just her and Korra sitting at the table. 

Korra kept trying to trick her into revealing her name, she had no fear about that. After all she didn’t know what her name in the human tongue was. In the mer-tongue her name was the sound of kelp in an underwater cave. How was she to translate that into a human sound…no matter Korra could keep trying and would never find her name. A Mer-name wasn’t something you were given; it was something that was yours. Parents would wait till you were older and then they would look into your heart and find the name that the great one bestowed on you at birth. 

“Alright well let’s you and me get some sleep, yeah? I mean after all Mary you need some sleep!” Korra said and the mermaid cocked her eye in amusement. “Alright alright enough for one night I know. But I will find your name! I am a very determined person, but for now I guess it’s time for sleep.” Korra said smiling as they stood and walked out into the sleeping quarters. Hammocks hung from the poles, it was in this moment Korra realized sleeping was going to be an odd thing. She turned to the mermaid and smiled sheepishly. “So I didn’t think about how we would sleep. There aren’t any beds sooo, we’ll have to share a hammock.” 

The mermaid gave a single chuckle before pushing Korra to an empty hammock and waiting. Korra picked up on what she meant and slipped into the hammock, the mermaid following soon after. She lay over top of Korra, who’s face couldn’t have been more flushed. The mermaid settle gently before laying her head on the shorter girl’s shoulder and drifting off. Sometime later Korra followed, her heart pounding at the feeling of the soft body above her. 

Eventually Korra’s mind settle enough for her to go to sleep. She dreamed of swimming through the water a dark blue tail propelling her though the water. The Mermaid was at her side, holding her hand. They looked at one another for a moment before the mermaid pulled Korra to her in a delicate kiss. When they pulled apart the mermaid spoke softly, her voice was intoxicatingly sweet. Korra could listen to her talk for eternity, and she really hoped she would. 

Korra woke up with a jolt, the ship rocking violently, the storm was finally here. Korra shifted slightly and was surprised to hear the mermaid whimper. She looked at the sleeping face of her charge, tears were pouring from shut eyelids and her hands were balled into fists. She was trembling and twitching slightly, her legs shifting animatedly. She was dreaming about something, and it wasn’t pleasant. Another wave struck against the side of the boat, the hammock swinging dangerously. Korra held the Mermaid tight, making sure neither of them flew out of the bed. 

“Hey wake up.” Korra said gently, they needed to get on deck or at the very least out of the hammock before they were killed by it. “Flameo you have to wake up.” Korra said a bit more forcefully. The mermaids eyes shot open and she looked at Korra, she opened her mouth to scream but the boat suddenly rocked again and instead she flung herself into Korra arms and whimpered. Korra stroked her back gently, whispering soothing words. Once the mermaid calmed down she and Korra climbed from their bed and made their way to the upper deck. Once they came outside the storm hit them full force. 

The wind was whipping everything and everyone around. Rain fell in heavy droplets, the deck now soaked with their wetness. The crew shouted orders back and forth as they tried to save the boat from sinking beneath the waves. A second after they came on deck another wave came and the Mermaid lost her footing, falling into Korra’s sturdy arms. “I’ve got you, but we’ve got to help.” With that Korra tugged the mermaid over to help pull in the sails and tie down the masts. Korra showed the mermaid what to do as they went along, and surprisingly she seemed capable. More surprising was the fact the she wasn’t growing a tail back even though she was wet. 

They were helping to tie down the moor lines when the boon came loose and began to swing. Everyone ducked, except the mermaid. Korra jumped up and pulled her down, but not in time; Korra was caught by the boon. She and the Mermaid were swept off their feet, the Mermaid clung to Korra legs, being dragged. The boon swung and both girls were flung over the churning sea. The mermaid waited to drop into the sea, but even she wouldn’t be safe in this; they were doomed to die. But the fall never came. She looked up and there was Kora, arms wrapped around the narrowed end of the boon; holding them on.

“Don’t let go.” Korra grunted out through gritted teeth. “I won’t let anything happen to you Asami I swear.” Korra said her arms beginning to tremble. The mermaid looked up startled at the name, Asami…that was her name. She could feel it, like she had always known that name was hers but had somehow forgotten it. Asami…. how had Korra found it?  
Slowly the crew managed to get them back aboard the ship, and Korra collapsed in relief. Asami lay half over top of her, her own chest moving quickly. The crew worked around them, and once Korra had the ability they moved below deck into the dining hall. Korra sat at a table and beamed proudly at Asami. 

“See I told you I wasn’t going to let anything happen! I’ve got enough strength for the both of us.” She said flexing her arms. 

Asami ended up smiling a little as she reached forward and placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “You kept your promise, I’m impressed.” Asami said softly and Korra’s eyes widened in pleasure. 

“So that was your name. I had a feeling, like the rain cleared all the other names away and suddenly there it was.” Korra said with a suddenly sweet smile. Asami smiled back before kneeling on the ground at Korra’s feet, her knees bruising on the wooden slats. 

“My people have a saying ‘water washes until not but the truth is left.’ You found my name, not something that’s done often.” Asami said with a smile. “I owe you my life, however long it maybe.” She said before laying her forehead to the floor. Korra quickly slid from her seat and pulled Asami back up. 

“Hey none of that! You know where I come from we have a saying too ‘the ancestors guide us all.’ No need for this owing me anything, the ancestors brought us together for a reason. I’m just glad we’re alive, and that you’re finally talking to me. You sound just like I thought you would.” Korra said sweetly and Asami smiled, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.


	4. Almost Paradise

The next morning Asami and Korra woke up to the same issues from the day before, a storm raging outside the boat. They tried to help on deck but it quickly became clear that Asami wouldn’t be able to learn with a storm at her back. So they stayed down in the gallery helping Bolin keep hot food and drink ready for the rest of the crew. Korra was pretty happy with this plight because it meant she could ask Asami all kinds of questions. They were mopping the floor when she asked her first one. 

“Hey so I’m a little confused, I thought if your legs got wet they would turn back into a tail. But during the storm we were soaked and you still had two legs.” Korra asked as she scrubbed at the floor. 

Asami chuckled a little as she did the same, not an easy task when you’re shackled together but they had worked out a system. “Because my legs will stay legs unless they are resub merged in water, and it has to be salt water. I’m a mermaid after all. What about you though? Have you always wanted to be at sea?” Asami asked as they held tightly to the tables as the boat rocked dangerously. 

Korra snorted as she took the mops and put them away. “At sea yes, on a pirate ship no. I’m from the far north, where the snow never melts; too cold for mermaids. I wanted to join a merchant ship, you know good honest work. When I signed on I thought that’s what this ship was, I didn’t learn the truth till the first time we attacked another boat. But I have a contract and Amon does not let his crew go until they’re dead or they’ve finished a contract. But once this is all over I plan on joining a merchant ship, or maybe just sailing for my own enjoyment. I love the sea.” Korra said with a smile. 

Asami smiled back. “I love the sea too. I’ve heard of the far norths snow, of water frozen and falling from the sky. I’ve always wanted to see it, and so many other things. Like a human port” Asami said sitting down. Korra sat crossed legged on the floor in front of her. 

“I want to know more about your world. What’s it like down there?” Korra asked in wonder and Asami couldn’t help but smile shyly. 

“Alright.” Asami said sliding to sit on the floor as well. “It’s dark, even darker than the night up here on the surface. It’s cold too, but you don’t notice it; something about our physiology keeps us warm even down there. But Mercities are beautiful. They glow like a beacons in black, tall spiraling stones and hollow large coral. We farm like you, except we far kelp, seaweed, and Coral. I have a friend she’s a shellfish farmer, best crabs in a dozen leagues. We don’t have boats but we ride on the backs of whales and dolphins; they’re our friends. At one time there were so many mermaids we had to build stone homes, and now there’s not enough to fill the center of the city.” Asami said sadly. 

“We follow Shelan, the great wave maker. She’s supposed to guide and protect us, but I think she’s left us to our fate. Mer’s don’t gather anymore, so we don’t breed. I haven’t seen a Merchild in….so long. What happens if we all disappear?” Asami said tears beginning to leak down her cheeks. Korra reached out and took her hand, running her thumb gently on the back of Asami’s hand. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry. It sounds beautiful though, wish I could see it, but guess I would need to be a mermaid.” Korra said with a soft chuckle, which Asami joined in on. 

“That or kiss a Mermaid, not just any kind of kiss though. The tomes say that if a Mermaid shares a…we call them Angle kisses… that they can breathe under water, because they’ll become mermaids themselves. But I don’t know if any of that is true.” Asami said with a watery laugh. 

Korra chuckled. “Angle kiss? What’s that?” She asked smiling easily. 

“It is a very passionate kiss, my mother use to say that you would have to act like an octopus, all clingy and sucktiony.” Asami said laughing harder, a wave hit and she was thrown into Korra’s arms, knocking them both to the floor. 

Korra looked up into the startled face of Asami, both girl’s face’s a mere inch apart. Korra stared up into the lovely green of the Mermaid’s eyes. Asami was the most beautiful woman Korra had ever laid eyes on, and she wasn’t saying that because she was a mermaid. Asami would be beautiful even if she weren’t a mermaid. Asami didn’t move, and Korra was glad she didn’t. Asami was leaning in close when someone cleared their throat. Both woman looked up and spotted Iroh, eyes averted and looking rather embarrassed. 

“Just coming to get something to eat, sorry to interrupt but your kind of in the way.” Iroh said swallowing. Korra chuckled nervously as she and Asami shifted and got up. 

“Sorry Iroh, we were talking and the boat knocked us over.” Korra said sheepishly. Iroh nodded and walked away. Korra looked at Asami and they smiled and blushed at one another. “How about we grab some chow and head the hay? I’ll teach you how to tie knots tomorrow, then maybe we can spend some time helping up top.” Korra teased and Asami nodded with a smile. 

“Sounds nice.” Asami said once more averting her eyes shyly. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next couple days the storm calmed and then dissipated. Once the storm was over though, the real work began. The mast had cracked and they needed to make land to find a suitable replacement. Luckily they were close to an island. They made port and the Captain told everyone to take their leave and enjoy themselves. As Korra went to leave he stopped her. 

“I’ll let you go with my prize, but don’t you let her escape. Should she get away, I’ll see you hanged from the gallows.” He said and Korra swallowed nervously. Asami stood beside her, not saying a word. Asami only spoke when it was them, she didn’t seem to trust anyone. As they walked away Asami took Korra’s hand and pressed closer nervously.

“I promise I won’t leave your side.” She whispered as they walked to shore. Once they got there Asami looked around in wonder, it was nothing like the cities beneath the waves. Most of it was made of wood, and it wasn’t very tall. The worst part was that it had an odd smell, which only made Asami realize how much she and the other pirates must stink after several weeks at sea. “Do we smell?” Asami asked Korra, once more pressing herself to Korra’s side. AS they walked into the heart of the town things got busy, and Asami wasn’t certain how to handle that. 

Korra looked thoughtful and then nodded. “I guess we more than likely do, we can see if they have a bath house. But it means your tail would get wet, I don’t think Captain Amon wants people to know exactly what you regardless of where we are at.” She said once more looking thoughtful. “But we could get a room at the local inn and they could draw us a bath privately. Want to give it a try?” Korra asked as they began to pass shops and stalls with goods for sale. 

Asami didn’t respond at first, there were so many things to look at and take in she couldn’t focus on Korra’s words. Colorful cloth, and greasy smelling food. A chiming sound filled the air, along with the sound of foot fall and people talking loudly. It was lively and colorful and exciting and everything Asami missed back home. Korra was patient and let Asami look, or touch, or smell anything that caught her fancy, but as the sun drew to the horizon she pulled Asami into the least seedy looking inn and paid for a room with a bath. Come to find out Korra had some serious coin on her. They pushed the rooms door open and Korra whistled lowly as she looked around. 

“This is paradise compared to the boat. Sorry there’s only one bed, but I think we can make do. After all we’ve been sharing a hammock for weeks.” Korra said with a laugh as they walked in. “Well let’s get you into the bath, I’ll jump in after.” Korra said with a smile. 

“Why don’t we share? Not a big deal right? We are after all both female.” Asami said, but she couldn’t keep the pink from warming her cheeks. Korra swallowed past the lump in her throat before nodding. This had been happening a lot lately ever since the night they talked about where they came from. These moments where they would blushingly do something that prior would have seemed fine but now took on an entirely new energy. Korra had bathed with other woman before, in the north they used hot springs and you went as a group. But for some reason seeing Asami like this sent a thrill down her spine. But they were both woman. 

“I have a question.” Korra said as she began to fill the tub, luckily this was a nice room and they had a pipe system. 

“Is this another question about Shelan? Because I don’t know what she looks like.” Asami said with a playful smile. Korra laughed, Asami was never going to let that go. 

“What are relationships like for Mermaids? I mean like do you get married and raise kids like us, or do you lay eggs like fish...?” Korra trailed off as Asami’s laughter filled the room. Asami’s laugh was the kind of sound that filled your ears and made you want to laugh with her. And if she wasn’t laughing it made you want to do something to make it come back. 

“We don’t have relationships like humans I think. Your marriage is a single male and female together right, until they die. Mermaids are more practical, after all there aren’t many of us left. A single pair can choose to remain together and only mate one another or not. Also we don’t put much stock in pairings, if two males or two females wish to mate we don’t care, so long as they find a way to reproduce. Most the time they take a mate for the night and then go back to whomever they choose. Does this make sense?” Asami asked a little confused by her own people’s way. “I suppose the human way of only having one mate is much simpler. No matter that is our way.” Asami finished with a smile.   
Korra nodded and swallowed once more. How was she supposed to resist the mermaid now? Now she knew she could have her, even if there was the small detail of Amon. 

“Baths ready!” Korra said in a higher pitched voice than normal, this was not going to be easy.


	5. We've Only This Time

Korra realized quickly that this had been a terrible idea, they had to lay against one another to be able to lay in the tub. And that was before the tail appeared on the lower half of Asami. Korra’s face sported a blush, deep and full across her cheeks and ears. She pressed herself against the back of the tub as tightly as possible, but Asami shifted back against her each time. After a few minuets she settled and found herself staring at Asami’s tail. 

“You can touch it if you like. Feels like a fish though.” Asami said peering over her shoulder at Korra. Korra swallowed and reached forward, tentatively. Her fingers slid over soft scales. They didn’t feel like fish scales at all, there was a coat of something slick but it wasn’t slimy at all. Her fingers followed the direction of the scales as first, trailing down till she could reach any further. She was so engrossed in exploring a mermaids tail she didn’t notice as her arm brushed across Asami’s exposed breasts. Or the way Asami’s breathed in deeply and arched slightly into the warmth spreading from that small contact. 

Once she reached as far as she could she slid her finger back, against the flow of Asami’s scales. Asami hissed slightly and Arched even further into Korra’s touch. Korra’s hand shot away and she looked sheepishly at Asami. “Sorry didn’t mean to hurt you.” She whispered slightly. She didn’t know why she was whispering but she couldn’t stop. 

Asami shook her head and shifted to lean more firmly against Korra. “It didn’t hurt Korra, it felt so good.” She said huskily, her hand grabbing Korra’s and setting it back on her tail. “I’m sorry, but if I’m to be killed I want to at least have this for a moment. If…if that’s not okay we can act just like on the ship. Nothing more.” Asami said softly and Korra softened. She reached up and gently took Asami’s chin and turned her head slightly. 

“Whatever you want it’s yours. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I know what they did to catch you, but I know they would never kill you. You’re a mermaid!” She said leaning in and gently placing her lips over Asami’s. She gave into the feeling of her mouth, the press of her body, the warmth of her skin. When the kiss ended Asami smiled as she laid her head back against Korra’s shoulder. 

“They will kill me Korra, that’s why they went looking for Mermaids. When we reach this home port that Amon speaks of he will kill me. He believes what all the old tales say, that if you bathe in the blood of a Mermaid you can live forever. Why they would believe that I’ll never know. Mermaids don’t live forever, we die of old age just like humans, we just age slower.” Asami said before looking downcast. “I will die Korra, it’s just a matter of when. But maybe it’ll be better this way. My species won’t last much longer; I am the youngest of any Mer I’ve ever seen. Who wants to be the last of their kind. Would you want to go on living if all of your people in the North were gone?” She asked and for the first time since being caught she began to cry. 

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami, pulling her closer holding her as tightly as she could. She kissed the side of her head and whispered softly. Asami’s held Korra’s arms to her before shifting so that she was tucked against Korra’s chest. Her tail was bent at odd angles but Asami didn’t seem to care. After several long minuets she calmed down and looked at Kora. “I’m sorry.” She said softly, and Korra shook her head and tilted Asami’s chin once more. 

“Don’t be. Anyone would be a mess in your situation. But don’t count anything out yet, I don’t want to…no I won’t let someone kill you. You won’t be alone because you and I will be together.” Korra said quickly. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do, but she did know she wasn’t going to let Asami go now. There was something about this woman, this Mermaid that called to her. Not her siren song but something else, something just as unearthly. She felt it in her bones, that the creature…the woman in her arms was meant to be here with her right now. “Do you believe in fate? That everything happens for a greater purpose?” Korra asked softly and she stroked Asami’s cheek. 

“Yes, I suppose I do. Although sometimes we don’t see the good that comes from the bad.” Asami said softly, her hand gently laying across Korra’s heart. 

“My people say the ancestors guide us always, that every path they have walked to make it ready for us. I believe this, with everything that’s in me I believe. Asami we’re going to find a way to save not just you but your kind, I swear.” She said sweetly before giving Asami anther soft kiss. “Let me up, waters cold and we should eat before getting to sleep. Maybe we can find our way off this island without Amon.” Korra said sweetly as she got out of the tub and grabbed cloths to dry off. She wrapped the towel about herself before reaching in and lifting Asami up, just like the first time she did it like Asami weighed nothing. 

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, kissing her cheek several times before Korra set her down in a chair. Slowly Korra worked the towel up Asami’s tail gently drying the water from her tail till they were once more a pair of legs. Asami watched with a sweet look in her eyes once Korra seemed satisfied Asami lifted her head into a tender kiss. Asami didn’t hold her long and when she pulled away she smiled even more sweetly. “I trust you.” She said softly. 

Korra smiled before they both dressed and walked down into the dining room to eat. The meal was quite, at least on their end. They ate and then retired to their room. A fire had been built by the house staff, they sat before it cuddled against one another talking softly. They spoke more of their homes and families, of all the things that mattered. Korra learned that Asami’s father was still alive, but that fisherman had caught her mother when she was young. Asami learned that Korra’s parents were basically royalty and that Korra was due to take over the leading of her people. 

They talked of living in remote isolation, be it either at the bottom of the ocean, or in the far northern places. Asami had been brought up in a vary flighty free living environment, while Korra had been brought up with too much structure and too many restrictions. They had grown up so differently and yet they thought about things in similar ways. The more they talked the more Asami came to see that even the deities they believed in were very similar. 

The night grew to a close and Asami found herself once more in Korra’s arms, she had fallen in sleep while they had been talking. Korra laid her gently on the bed and Asami gently tugged her down next to her. Once Korra was settled she curled into her, not like when they shared a hammock but as close as she could get without being on top of the other woman. Korra wrapped her free arm around Asami, bringing her closer. Once they were settled Korra laced the fingers on their shackled hands together. Korra drew circles on Asami’s back, humming quietly under her breath as she waited for Asami to drift once more into sleep. 

Asami’s breathing evened out and Korra let herself relax more fully. She sighed deeply and in-hailed as much of Asami’s scent as she could. “I swear I won’t let them have you Asami. On my dyeing breath I will protect you.” She whispered softly before she herself also drifted into peaceful slumber.


	6. Making an Escape

The next morning Asami woke to a cold bed, she wasn’t shackled anymore and Korra was gone. She looked around and for a second feeling abandoned, but she pushed the thought away as the more logical side of her kicked in. Korra more than likely went to try and find them passage to somewhere else, on a boat going as far away from Amon as possible. Asami didn’t leave the room, if someone else on Amon’s crew saw her without Korra they would both be in trouble. She sat and waited, staring out the window. Hours drudged by slowly, and Asami was beginning to lose hope when the door opened and closed suddenly. Korra stood with a huge grin, her chest moving a little faster than normal but she seemed happy. 

“I found a boat willing to give us passage, told them we are trying to escape from pirates and they offered help; of course I paid them heavily but still. We have a way to escape! They are heading to the northern ports, once there we can go to my people and figure out a plan. Maybe we could even get the rest of the mermaids there! The water off the ice is deep, plenty of fish and most don’t venture out that far without permission.” Korra said coming and kneeling before Asami. “I told you the ancestors would guide me! We’re going to board early tomorrow, three days before we have to return to Amon’s ship. By the time he knows we’re gone we’ll be half way home!” She continues excitedly.   
Asami beams and threw herself into Korra’s arms. “Thank you.” She said before pulling Korra into a kiss. “I owe you so much Korra…Everything I am is yours.” Asami said seriously already bowing her head once more lowly to the floor. Korra quickly pulled her back up. 

“Hey we already went over this, none of that okay. Where’s the cocky girl who faced a shark all alone at? You don’t owe my anything and the only person you belong to is you. Although I won’t say no to kisses, those I will gladly take as payment for whatever you want to buy.” Korra said with a cheeky smile. Asami laughed and pulled Korra in for a deep kiss, arms wrapping around her neck as Korra’s tongue asks invitation into her mouth. Asami moaned slightly at the feeling, Korra’s hands going to rest on her hips, pulling her closer. But then the darker woman pulled away with a sigh. “Wait have you eaten? Cause we should eat and go get some supplies. Not that this isn’t wonderful, but we’ll have more time later, right now I…” Korra trailed off as Asami’s stomach growled. “Yeah right now you need something to eat. Come on let’s get ready to make our big escape.” Korra said giving her another soft kiss. 

Asami stood and they made their way downstairs, the shackles once more clasping them together. Downstairs they ate the innkeepers stew and laughed as the inn keeper’s wife jokingly tried to get Asami to eat more; apparently she was too thin. Once the meal was done they made their way to the market, and carefully avoided being spotted by any of the other pirates. They managed to purchase most everything they had been lacking on the pirates ship, a hair comb, soap; Korra also purchased some new clothing for them. The worn cloths from Amon’s crew were nice, but they wanted to make sure they didn’t look out of place on the new ship. 

Once they had finished getting their supplies they made their way back to their room and paid their tab there. They ate dinner down in the dining room one last time before going back to their room to sleep. They took one last bath, once again basking in the warmth of the water and each other’s arms. Korra dried Asami off just like before, Asami teasingly saying she was being spoiled. Korra laughed and leaned in for a kiss, saying she was getting spoiled with all these kisses. 

Once they were redressed they crawled once more into the comfy confines of the bed. Korra laid there for a moment before undoing the shackles. Asami smiled and curled into Korra’s side, Korra looked over and smiled before reaching under Asami and pulling her closer. She lightly draped the taller girl over her body, just like when they were on the boat. She hadn’t slept as well last night without the added weight of the other girl. Asami sighed and snuggled in close, laying her head on Korra’s shoulder. Korra sighed and smiled as she kissed Asami’s forehead. 

Korra didn’t sleep, they needed to leave for the boat very early in the morning, but she lay and watched Asami sleep. She seemed so peaceful and calm, nothing like when they first met. Granted she had been trapped in a glass box and close to death then. She didn’t know what they were going to do, Amon would chase after them; he wouldn’t stop. She needed to figure out what they were going to do, she needed to get word to her family. They had a telegraph downstairs, and her parents had one as well. Maybe she could send them a message, warn them about what she was doing. At the very least she could make sure they knew someone was coming and they needed to have the people safe. 

Korra let Asami sleep for as long as she could, hoping the other girl would feel as rested as possible. Once the hour came she gently kissed Asami’s cheeks, peppering her with affection till she saw her eyes open. Asami smiled and stretched before giving Korra a soft peck on the mouth. “Go get changed, we’ve got to make sure people don’t recognize us. I’m also going to go down stairs and use the telegraph to send my parents a message. We’ve got a couple hours before we have to be at the dock so let’s make our last few hours on land count.” Korra said giving Asami one last deep kiss before trying to shift away. 

Asami pulled her closer and smiled as she returned the peppering of kisses. “You don’t have to do this, once we’re out at sea I can disappear and you can go home and be safe. I’ll make sure Amon see’s me once so he’ll only hunt me. I don’t want you hurt Korra.” Asami said softly before pulling away slightly. “I’m thankful to you, but I won’t have you hurt or killed all because of me.” Asami continued even softer. 

Korra sat up and then slid behind Asami, wrapping her arms about Asami. She laid a gentle kiss to Asami’s shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere Asami. Those shackles are gone but not the ones that truly tie me to you. I want you to come home with me, I want to help find a way to save your people, I want to be near...I want to be with you.” Korra said gently looking Asami in the eye. Asami slowly smiled before giving Korra a tender kiss. 

“Okay.” Asami whispered giving Korra one last kiss before getting up to get dressed. “Go do what you have to do, I’ll get everything ready and once you’re done we’ll head out.” Asami said sweetly. Korra smiled and nodded. 

“I want to cut my hair as well, a little more masculine to give off a new air on the new ship. Oh that reminds me.” Korra said suddenly. “I didn’t tell them who the tickets were for exactly. I said that the pirate Amon had been holding a newlywed couple and I wanted to help them escape. Soooo, we have to pretend to married.” Korra said sheepishly, giving Asami a crooked smile. 

Asami looked at Korra a little surprised and then slowly smiled. “Well I guess we’ll just have to act married.” She said coming over and kissing Korra’s cheek. “Now go! If we’re going to cut your hair, we need to hurry up.” She said turning back to check over their meager possessions. 

Korra dashed downstairs and begged the inn keeper to use his telegraph, and after sending a message and receive an acknowledging reply she made her way back upstairs. When she got to the room Asami was just adjusting her hair into a ponytail, she smiled as Korra entered. 

“Hello husband.” She teased lightly as Korra pecked her cheek before grabbing a knife of the bed side table. 

“I’ve never cut my hair before, I’ve always worn it long.” Korra said looking at the blade in her hand. Asami walked over and wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist. 

“why not leave it at shoulder length? Or just a little shorter, then it will be different but still have a little length.” Asami suggested giving Korra’s cheek a soft peck. Korra looked thoughtful and then nodded with a slight smile. 

“Do it! We’ve got to head out in a few minuets.” Korra said closing her eyes. Asami nodded and quickly set to work. Within a few moments she was done and turned Korra to look in a nearby mirror. Korra smiled as she looked at the hair, she just need to change and add a little stubble. Korra turned to the new cloths and pulled them, making sure her chest binding was tight enough to hide her breast. Korra looked in the mirror and nodded before rummaging around in her rucksack. She pulled out a small tin of ash. She looked in the mirror as she applied a small amount to her face. She looked at it and shook her head before wiping it off. “Oh well we’ll look young.” Korra said dropping her voice several octaves. “What do you think wife?” Korra asked holding her arms wide. 

Asami smiled and walked over and kissed Korra deeply. “Very handsome.” She said before grabbing the rucksack and walking to the door. Korra smiled before following after Asami. Once they were out on the street Korra slipped an arm round the other woman. Asami was currently wearing a skirt over her pants, they wanted the illusion to be as real as they could be. The streets were empty and quite as both woman slipped silently to the dock, praying they could escape Amon without anyone getting hurt.


	7. Captain Lin and First Mate Kya

The trip to the dock was quick, and Korra thanked the ancestors that they didn’t run into anyone. Most people didn’t pay them a second glance, with her hat pulled up Korra looked like any young sailor, and Asami…well she was already beautiful. Once they got to the dock they found the captain of the ship giving out orders. 

“Captain Lin?” Korra asked coming up to the older woman. Lin had Steele gray hair and pale white skin, a long scar marred on her cheek. She was tall and well built, her face stern but her eyes were not unkind. She nodded as Korra approached. 

“Korra? Interesting apparel, are you trying to dress like a man because my crew is entirely female.” Just then a short haired man jogged up and grabbed another box. Lin sighed. “Okay all female but him. He’s looking for someone so…anyway.” She said looking at Korra again. 

“It was mostly for the journey here; I can’t have anyone recognize us. I wanted to make sure that no matter what port we go to we can hide in plain sight.” Korra said sheepishly. “This is Asami by the way, the other passenger. She knows a little sailor work, but the last boat we were on hit bad weather so I couldn’t teach her everything.” Korra said and Asami watched the other woman carefully. 

Lin looked Asami over, her eyes narrowing slightly. “Kya!” She called as Asami and her continued to stare. Another woman came down the gang plank suddenly, her skin the same tone as Korra’s, her hair white as snow. Korra and Kya looked at one another before laughing and giving each other hugs. Lin cocked a single eyebrow but didn’t comment, instead she watched the two women laugh. 

“This is where you got off to Kya!? You moms been searching for you for years” Korra said slapping the other woman’s shoulder with another laugh. 

“Hey we’re heading north now! I’ve only been gone a year anyway, and I send mother letters all the time. But how could I resist sailing the high seas with this tall lanky beauty!” Kya teased coming over to stand near Lin. Lin cleared her throat but Asami didn’t miss the blush that climbed her cheeks. “And look what we have here. Korra such a lovely companion, and so rare.” Kya said and Asami stiffened instantly. “No worries miss Lin and I have no intention of letting anyone hurt you. We’ve been trying to stop the massacre of your people. She’s got a strong appearance but underneath Lin’s a big old softy.” Kya teased before kissing Lin’s cheek and moving off. 

Lin cleared her throat, another blush climbing her cheeks. “We’re going to keep your secret Miss Asami. We’ve got to make a couple ports before getting back to the north but we will get you there safe and sound.” Lin said with a quick smile. 

“Why are you heading out that way?” Asami asked speaking for the first time. If possible Lin’s entire face turned into a bright blush. 

Once again she cleared her throat, this time she looked around a bit, noting that Kya had walked back onto the ship. “I’m going to ask her mother for Kya’s hand. I’m old fashioned like that.” Lin stiffened before barking orders all of a sudden. Then she turned back to Korra and Asami. “You’ll be sharing the first mate cabin, once your settled Mako will show you about. We cast off in just a few so head on up.” With that she turned away. 

Asami looked at Korra and smiled before taking her arm and leading her over to the gang plank. “Guess we don’t have to pretend to be married then.” She teased lightly. Korra stopped her and looked at Asami closely. 

“I guess not, but we still could…if we wanted to.” Korra said carefully. Asami didn’t respond, she simply smiled wider and pulled Korra closer before they made their way up the gang plank. They walked down to the lower decks and found the first mates cabin and settled in, Korra was happy to see a bed instead of hammocks. They set their things down and waited, Korra didn’t want to even have a remote chance of being seen. About an hour later Kya came bounding into the room with a bright smile. 

“We’ve set said and we are no longer close to port. You girls are welcome to come up on deck and we start teaching this little lady how to properly sail a ship!” She teased and Asami laughed before reaching behind and stripping her skirt off. Kya laughed in surprise shaking her head. “I thought this would be hard but look at that, she’d already wearing pants. See you up there.” She said as she walked away still laughing. Korra pulled Asami to her and gave her a soft kiss. 

“Stay close,, much easier to keep you safe if you’re close.” Korra said only half playing. Asami smirked and pulled Korra into a much more passionate kiss. When Asami pulled away Korra slowly opened her eyes and smiled. 

“Keeping close is not a problem, getting rid of me will be the real issue.” Asami teased lightly before giving Korra one last quick peck. 

“I would never want you anywhere but beside me.” Korra said softly looking into Asami’s eyes. Asami looked at Korra with eyes that seemed to look into her very soul. Korra didn’t know why she said that, but it was true. They had been traveling together now for over a month. That wasn’t a lot of time, but when you spent every waking moment together you got close fast. Everything about Asami drew Korra closer, made her want to be with the other woman more. 

Korra had never wanted to be with someone, never had any thought about making a home and settling down. But lately with Asami that’s all she thought about. Granted Amon was a very big issue currently but once they got over that hurdle they could be happy. Except Asami would want to go back into the water, and Korra wouldn’t be able to survive there. Maybe this was crazy and she needed to let go now, but the thought of letting Asami go hurt more than the idea of only having her for a moment. Asami put both hands on Korra’s cheeks and locked eyes with her. 

“I told you that everything I am is yours. I hold to that Korra. And before you start up, it’s not because you saved me. You found my name.” Asami said softly, thumbs stroking Korra’s cheeks. Korra looked at her confused. “I didn’t know what my name was in this language. We don’t speak like this under water, it…it’s a different language entirely. That night when you said my name you saw me for who and what I really am. That doesn’t happen in my world, and when it does it means something. Regardless of what happens, whether we are able to help my people or not; I am yours.” Asami said before giving Korra one last sweet kiss. 

Korra smiled before pulling Asami even closer and into another powerful kiss. Asami wrapped her arms about Korra’s neck, sighing as she leaned into the embrace. When they pulled apart it wasn’t far apart, foreheads pressed together.

“If everything you are is mine then everything I am is yours.” Korra whispered and Asami beamed before pulling away and dragging Korra back up on deck. There would be time later to talk, they had an entire night later. But for now it was time to do their part on the ship.


	8. Two Brothers on Their Way

The first day on the boat was hard, Asami hadn’t had much of a chance to learn while on Amon’s ship but now she was learning it all. Korra was a diligent and patient teacher, and everyone on the boat were very kind as well. They helped were they could and left the easier task for Asami so she could keep practicing. By the end of the day she could tie most of the important knots and had mopped the deck with pretty good ability. Once the sun set most the crew when down below to get some grub. Asami and Korra sat with Kya and Lin’s niece Opal, happily exchanging stories. The only crew member that didn’t seem happy was Mako, he sat brooding in a corner. 

“What’s his deal?” Korra asking leaning over to Opal and whispering. Opal looked over and Mako before turning back to Korra. 

“He’s looking for his brother. Apparently the guy got in with someone bad, not sure who. Mako’s going to try and find him. Pretty sure he’s mixed up with pirates, I’m sure you know how hard it is to leave. Even harder if you owe them gold.” Opal said before shoveling in a mouth full of potatoes. 

“What’s his brother’s name? I mean we ran into a number of ships, maybe I can help point him in the right direction.” Korra said with a smile. Opal nodded before swallowing the mouth full of food and letting out a loud belch. 

“Bolin.” She said finally and both Asami and Korra looked up and at each other. Opal caught the glance and look at them both. “What? Do you guys know him?” After she had said the name Mako had looked up and was staring at Korra now. 

Korra cleared her throat before nodding slowly, she then looked Mako in the eye as she spoke. “Your bothers part of Captain Amon’s crew.” The whole dining hall went silent at Korra words. “Bolin is the cook.” Korra continued. Mako stood and walked over to her. 

“Is he okay? My brother is he okay?” Mako asked softly. Korra nodded and Mako relaxed visibly. “Then I’ll keep working here, next time they are at a port I’ll use whatever gold I have to buy him off.” Mako said before turning and walking out of the room. The woman watched him go before slowly resuming their chatter. Asami stood and walked to Korra who was watching the doorway where Mako had disappeared. She gently touched Korra’s arm, Korra immediately turning to look at Asami. She smiled slowly, before reaching up with her opposite hand and touching Asami’s hand. 

Korra laughed a little as Asami smiled back at her. “Come on let’s get some sleep. We’ve had a very long day.” Korra said gently and Asami nodded before walking to the doorway and looking back at Korra with a smile. Korra chuckled before following the taller woman down to their room. They changed and Asami sat brushing her hair as Korra drew in her sketch book. Every now and then she would steal a glance at the other woman. This was something Korra did often, sketch in the book as Asami brushed her hair, or read some book. It was very domestic. 

“Let me brush your hair.” Asami suddenly said in Korra’s ears, kissing lightly at the corner of her jaw. Korra snapped the book closed, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Asami chuckled and lightly began pulling the brush through Korra’s now short hair. “Are you ever going to let me see in that book?” Asami asked teasingly as Korra leaned her head back into her chest. Asami bent and gave Korra a soft kiss on the lips before moving to put the brush away. Korra watched her with a small smile on her face. When Asami turned around Korra held the note book out to her. Asami smiled excitedly and came and laid back on the bed. “You have to tell me what all the pictures are.” She said shifting over so Korra could join her on the bed. 

Korra chuckled and laid down, pulling Asami against her and kissing her forehead. Asami opened the book and looked at the first few pages. “That’s me and my parents. And that’s me and my dog.” Korra said pointing to a couple of pictures Asami had already seen. She flipped through a few more of Korra’s home in the north, of her family, and her village. But then she came to the picture she really wanted to see. The one of two women kissing on a cliff. It wasn’t undetailed anymore, instead it was everything Asami had hoped it would be. 

The picture was of Korra and Asami kissing, Asami’s scales falling from her legs and catching on a breeze. The happy bliss on both their faces was enough to steal Asami’s breath away. Asami was wearing a shirt, like the one Korra gave her that first day, while Korra was wearing a vest and trousers. Asami turned to Korra, who was nervously watching Asami’s reaction. Asami smiled and leaned over and gently placed her lips on Korra’s. It was a quick kiss with Asami pulling away to look at more of the pictures. After the kiss on a cliff the pictures became of nothing but Asami. Her mopping the deck, or sitting in front of the fire reading. Her brushing her hair before bed. 

“You’re very good you know that.” Asami said closing the book and setting it on the table, reaching over Korra to do so. Instead of moving back into her own space though, she settled on top of Korra. “I liked the one’s about your life at the beginning, but now you seem very focused on little old me.” Asami teased gently, her fingers tracing patterns on Korra’s arm. Korra chuckled and ran her fingers through Asami’s hair. 

“Well you have become a very important part of my life. Also how could I resist capturing you? Even its just my poor man’s attempt at the beauty before me.” Korra teased as she tried to be smooth. Asami laughed and gently pinched Korra. 

“Poor man’s attempt my tail! Your pictures are amazing!” Asami said seriously. Korra smiled and reached up and stroked her thumb across Asami’s cheek.

“You are amazing.” Korra quipped back with a warm smile. Asami smiled and stared before moving away slightly. “Everything okay? Did I do something wrong?” Korra asked quickly but stopped talking as Asami lightly pushed her back onto the bed, moving to instead straddle her. Korra swallowed past the lump in her throat. She was used to having Asami laying on top of her, but this was something different. A low burn was settling in her stomach, her fingers itching to reach up grasp Asami’s hips. 

“You know how Amon took me to kill me? Because he wanted my long life?” Asami asked reaching down and stroking her fingers through Korra’s hair. Korra nodded slowly. “And remember how I said that in old lore Mermaids could make others like them with a kiss?” Again Korra nodded. “I want to share this with you.” Asami said suddenly very nervous. “I lied about how to give this gift though, it’s through the physical act of mating. That’s how we’ve remained as a species all these years. When we call a ship to us, we mate and sometimes kill and eat the men; but we save the women.” Asami said slowly. She reached forward and lightly traced Korra’s jaw as she spoke. 

“We ask them if they want to return to the world of men, and if they say yes we bring them to shore where they can find other humans and live. And if they say no, we make them into Mermaids and take them away from the harsh world above. And if they don’t want either we help them achieve their desire and move on.” She paused and looked Korra in the eyes very nervously. “I want to be yours.” She finished softly, so softly Korra almost missed it. Asami wasn’t shy, she was straight forward and confident; this was a side Korra had never seen before. Asami waited for Korra, very patiently; not moving a muscle. 

Korra thought about everything that had led to this moment. Leaving home had seemed like such a bad choice at first, after all she’d accidentally sighed on with a pirate. She had prayed to the ancestors to guide her; to reveal why they would have set her on this path. She had felt so lost and abandoned while she was on that ship. And then she had found out the real reason Amon had been so far north, that he was hunting Mermaids. He’d been picky too, didn’t want to the first few he saw, in fact he killed them as he found ones he found more attractive. It had felt like she was about to be damned when she had found Asami. She had tried to make sure no one saw her but it hadn’t worked. But the moment she had seen her in the box she had known the ancestors had brought her here for this woman. Every move since had felt like the right one, because it brought her closer to her.   
Ever since she had found her name Korra had felt connected to Asami even more. She could feel it in her bones that they were meant for something, something special. No matter what happened she would stay beside her, she would fight for her, she would find a way to save what was important to her. For Asami she would even face Amon. Korra smiled and reached up, placing the palm of her hand on Asami’s cheek. 

“Just like you keep saying Asami, everything I am is yours. But my people don’t like to share once they’ve pledged themselves to someone.” Korra said gently, if she went forward with this, which she desperately wanted, she wanted to make sure that Asami knew what that meant. Asami smiled slowly before leaning down and giving Korra a kiss.   
“I am yours. My future is with you, our lives entwined forever more. Where you live I will live, and where you die there shall I lie.” Asami sang sweetly. Korra had never heard her sing, but now she never wanted her to stop. “You will be my home; in you I shall find rest. If your tomorrow leads you away, then at your side I’ll be sure to stay. My heart I give, though broken be. You are my harbor, for I love thee.” She finished, a single tear trailing down her cheek. 

Korra rushed up and pulled Asami into a heated kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around Asami’s waist. Asami kissed her back with the same amount of passion, her hands pulling Korra closer, clutching at her back like she was afraid the other woman might try to leave. Korra shifted and flipped Asami onto her back, chuckling softly as Asami gasped in surprise. She beamed up at Korra, fingers stroking gently. “I love you.” She whispered softly. 

Korra leaned down and delivered a tender loving kiss. “I love you.” She whispered back before reaching for the hem of Asami’s shirt. “let me show you.” She whispered with a devious smile, Asami beaming up at her.


	9. Everything I Am

Korra could taste her, feel her, smell her everywhere. Asami filled all her senses, her warmth, her kisses, the sound of her moans. Korra had never been so intoxicated, drunk on the presence of another person. She kissed Asami like she was air, and she couldn’t breathe. She lifted Asami’s shirt up, breaking from her lips only because of need. Korra had seen Asami naked, they had bathed together several times now, but it was different in this moment. They weren’t taking a bath together because that was easier, they were choosing in this moment to expose themselves. They were making themselves vulnerable to share in the joining of bodies and souls. 

Korra looked at Asami, her skin was no longer pale white but had a lovely glow to it from her time on the boat. It was smooth and flawless, a gorgeous expanse of the most mouthwatering delight. Korra smiled and gently traced Asami’s collar bone, Asami shivered at the contact. She gently tugged at the hem of Korra’s shirt, gasping as Korra’s fingers grazed the inner side of her breast. Korra smirked before leaning down to give Asami another kiss. “Take it off?” Korra asked shifting up to give Asami better Access. 

Asami smiled excitedly and sat up, grabbing Korra’s shirt and lifting it up over her head. Asami’s pupils dilated as she took in the lovely body before her. She reached out and gingerly stroked a thumb over Korra’s nipple, the other girl sighing happily. “Alright now pants.” Asami said sweetly tugging on the offending article. Korra laughed and shifted away before standing up and pulling her trousers off. She then turned to Asami who wiggled her lower body showing her own pants. Korra smirked before leaning forward and kissing the dark haired girl. 

As she kissed her she gently tugged Asami’s pants off and let them plop lightly on the floor. Asami sighed and slid forward, trapping Korra with her legs. Hands skimmed skin, caressing every curve kissing every inch. Korra pushed Asami back down on to the bed before moving over top of her. The sigh that escaped both their lips as their bodies fully touched was like the sound of heaven. After that things became a blur of bodies, of kisses and stolen whispers of love. Asami felt like heaven would be nothing compared to being in this woman’s embrace. 

Every moment they brought each other closer and closer to the gates of paradise, to the place where only they could exist. And when they finally reached the top of the mountain they leapt off into the sheer bliss together…

Korra sighed as Asami leaned up and gently kiss the edge of her jaw, her fingers gently drawing patterns on Korra’s side. “So does this mean I’m a Mermaid now too?” Korra asked playfully, pumping her shoulder to jostle Asami. Asami laughed before delicately peppering Korra with kisses. 

“We can give it a couple more goes if you really want to make sure it worked?” Asami teased gently. Korra laughed before rolling Asami over, mouth already on the move to once more ignite the flames of passion. They reach the mountain top again and flew again back down to earth. This time there was no talking, just the gentle caressing of hands and mixing of breath before drifting into sleep. 

Korra was the first one to wake up, not at all surprised to find Asami entangled with her own body. Korra smiled and reached over and stroked a strand of hair away from Asami’s face before leaning forward and gently kissing her forehead. “Wake up.” She whispered softly as she continued to kiss Asami. “Hey you have to wake up, I’m hungry for more than just your kisses.” Korra said sweetly as Asami stirred, a smile pulling the corner of her mouth. 

“But I don’t want to wake up. This is the best dream I’ve ever had.” Asami muttered nuzzling her nose into Korra’s neck. Korra chuckled before gently working to untangle herself from Asami. “No no no.” Asami whined trying to pull Korra back. 

Korra leaned and gave Asami a lingering kiss. “We have to go help the crew. Come on we’ll be in the north soon, free to be together and sleep in soon.” Korra muttered against Asami’s lips. Asami groaned and nodded before fully pulling herself from the tiny bed. AS she moved about the room Korra watched her, noting the soft bruising on various parts of Asami’s body. Imprints from Korra’s fingers, a mark at the pulse point on her neck, soft fading bruises along her thighs. As though sensing her eyes Asami turned and smiled at Korra as a shirt slid over her skin.

Korra came over and wrapped her arms around Asami. “Was I to rough with you?” She asked softly as her eyes traced the bruise on her neck. Asami laughed, head thrown back in amusement. She stroked Korra’s cheek before reaching down and tracing a similar bruise on Korra’s neck. 

“Not at all love. Mine just show more than yours.” She said sweetly giving Korra one last kiss. “Now come on, you said you wanted food and to help so let’s get moving.” Asami teased and Korra laughed and followed after her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two weeks that followed Asami’s and Korra’s night were both slow, and flew by too quickly. Pretty soon Asami was climbing along the mast arm and hoisting the sail like any other member of the crew. Korra was proud, and a little jealous. Now that Asami didn’t need to be near her she would scurry around on her own. Korra knew it was stupid to be jealous, but she wanted Asami all to herself. Although Asami was gone during the day each night she lay in Korra’s arms. Korra wasn’t certain if she was a Mermaid now, but she certainly enjoyed the act of possibly becoming one. 

As they moved further north the temperature dropped. Korra didn’t notice, she was use to this, but Asami was soon wearing layer after layer of thicker clothing. The day they made port Korra ran off the boat into the waiting arms of a big burley man. Asami followed close behind, watching the exchange closely. A woman who looked like Korra, but a bit shorter, was hugging and kissing her. Korra quickly pulled away and turned to Asami, holding a hand out to her. Asami stepped forward, Korra’s arm slipping about her waist. 

“Mom, Dad, this is Asami. She’s the one I told you about in the telegraph.” Korra said with a smile. Korra tucked Asami close to her side, a possessive hand gripping her hip. “We have to protect her from Amon, he will come searching for her. I’m not letting anyone hurt her.” Korra said fiercely, Asami placed her hand over top of the one on her hip and smiled. 

“Well…Welcome to the family Miss Asami. I’m Tonraq Korra’s father and this is my wife Senna. Welcome to the North Tribes!” Tonraq said spreading his arms wide. Asami smiled and inclined her head. 

“Thank you for giving me a safe haven.” Asami said with a bright smile. Senna moved forward and wrapped Asami in a tight hug. 

“Safe haven! Dear this can be your home. An arm about the waist around here implies a whole lot more than a friend.” Senna said with a cocked eyebrow. Korra blushed furiously as she rubbed the back of her neck, giving Asami and her parents a sheepish smile. Asami blushed and smiled back before taking a step back into the warmth of Korra’s arms. 

“You found me…us out. Asami and I…we’re…” Korra was at a loss for words on how to describe what she and Asami were. 

“Married.” Asami chimed in breezily. Asami looked to Korra, who didn’t even seem shocked; she just smiled and nodded. “We agreed it was everything Korra.” Asami said softly and Korra’s smile turned even sweeter. 

“Mom, Dad, this is my wife Asami. We didn’t have an…” Korra didn’t get to finish the sentence because her father had suddenly hoisted her into an even bigger hug. 

“My little Korrabear is married!!!! AND LOOK AT HER WIFE!!!!” Tonraq was all but yelling, and Asami couldn’t stop her laugh. “You have brought home the finest of spouses!! She will be a welcomed addition to the tribe!” Tonraq said setting Korra down and pounding her on the back. “But we need to get everyone tucked away, we’ve had a helper in keeping tabs on Amon. He will be here soon, and we’ll be ready to stop him. Though we could use more bodies.” Tonraq said thoughtfully looking at the crew. 

Asami smiled slowly before turning to look over the water. “Allow me to bring help, it’s time we fought our battles.” Asami said taking a single step to the water. She turned and looked back to Korra and held out a hand. “Want to see if we did a good job?” She asked playfully. “Won’t be long, we just have to send out an echo. But it could be good to stretch your tail.” Asami said cocking her eyebrow. 

Korra laughed and handed her back to her father. “We’ll be right back. Going to see how the water feels.” Korra said taking Asami’s hand then tugging her into a jog. They went behind a large snowdrift and stripped down before jumping into the water. 

Korra was happy to see that she and Asami had in fact done a great job, once she hit the water a beautiful pale blue tail appeared where her legs had once been. She beamed at Asami and swam straight into her arms, kissing her fiercely. Asami kissed her back before jerking her head for Korra to follow her out deeper into sea.


	10. Akna

They swam out until the bottom of the boat wasn’t visible, the land was far from them. Korra relished in the feeling of zipping through the water with her new tail. She was so fast and graceful; nothing like when she went swimming with her legs. Asami watched her indulgently, smiling happily as Korra flipped and looped through the water. 

“This is amazing!!” Korra opened her mouth to say, but that’s not what happened. She felt the words echoing in her head, but they didn’t move through the water like they moved through the air on land. “Asami can you hear what I’m saying?” Korra opened her mouth once more and tried to speak, but still nothing happened. 

“Korra you don’t speak with your mouth here; the water makes that impossible. I can hear you though. Don’t ask how cause honestly I don’t know I just can. Now come here so you can help me.” Asami teased holding out a hand. Korra beamed and swam over, ignoring Asami’s hand and instead wrapping her arms around her waist. What really surprised Korra though, was her tail entangling with Asami’s. Asami’s smile widened and she slid her arms around Korra’s neck, leaning in and giving her a passionate kiss. She pulled back slightly and gently pinched Korra’s shoulder. “Don’t distract me! We have a job to do.” She teased. Korra nodded gravely before smiling. 

“So why are we taking a dip in the ocean when Amon is on the way to kill us?” Korra asked pulling back slightly. Asami smiled and turned to face the wide open sea. Korra watched as she opened her mouth and a note echoed out into the water. Korra could feel it in the waves, it wasn’t so much a sound as it was a feeling; a feeling to come. Korra shifted closer to Asami and the feeling dissipated slightly. Asami closed her mouth before opening her mouth and letting the sound out again. She repeated this several times, before Korra was surprised by an answering call. 

First it was one, and then more until Korra felt the entire ocean vibrating with the responses. Korra couldn’t understand it, but she knew that whoever was responding was coming to them. “Asami what was that?” Korra asked as Asami turned to smile at her. 

Asami took Korra’s arm and began to pull her back to land. “That was an echo, a long distance call kind of like a telegraph; except every mermaid will pass it on and then send it back. What you just felt was the entire remaining Mermaid population coming here. This will be our last stand, Amon and all his men will see the end of our race.” Asami said gravely. Korra forced Asami to stop. 

“It won’t be the end, we’ll stop him and Mermaids will be free again.” Korra said forcefully. 

Asami smiled sadly and reached up and stroked Korra’s cheek. “Korra, Amon isn’t the only one out there hunting us. Mermaids will always be hunted, that’s our lot in life love. Unless Mermaids disappear from the world we will always be in danger.” Asami said sadly. 

Korra looed thoughtful, back and forth between the ocean and the nearing land…She smiled suddenly before capturing Asami’s lips in a kiss. “I don’t accept that, and I have an idea; but I’m going to keep thinking on it till after we’ve defeated Amon. And we will win, because I’m not letting anyone take you away from me.” Korra whispered gently. 

Asami smiled before wrapping herself around Korra, her tail much stronger than Korra’s. “Well then take me home wify.” Asami teased giving Korra’s cheek a quick peck. Korra laughed, the sound even stranger that the echoing sound Asami made, before nodding. 

“Alright, I’m sure my parents are wondering what’s going on anyway. Plus if I know them, and I do, they’ve planned a huge feast to welcome us home. And now they’ll make it a wedding feast. My father may or may not insist on doing a formal union tonight.” Korra said with a nervous smile. She quickly began to move them both to the shore. Asami settle contently into Korra’s arms. 

“Well I certainly won’t protest that; I mean Mermaids have wedding ceremonies too.” Asami said with a light chuckle. Korra didn’t respond at first, they were too close to shore for conversation. Korra popped out of the water and set Asami onto a rocking snow covered bank before lifting herself up after her. 

The first thing they both realized was it was freezing, and they would never dry off fast enough for their tails to disappear and get cloths on. The second thing they noticed was Senna and Kya standing nearby with thick furs at the ready. As soon as they were out of the water the two older woman wrapped the girls in the furs to dry them quickly. 

“Thanks mom, Kya.” Korra said with a smile. She then turned to Asami with a smile. “So what are some of the tradition for a Mermaid wedding?” Korra asked with a wolfish grin to Asami. Asami looked at her with chattering teeth, her smile wobbly as she tried to get her teeth to stop. 

“Come over here and warm me up and I’ll tell you.” She said with a wink. Korra laughed before tossing Asami her cloths. 

“Put those on and I’ll carry you in my warm arms.” Korra teased and Asami perked up before diving under the furs to change. Kora chuckled before pulling her own clothing on. Korra had barely stood up before Asami was huddle against her side. Korra chuckled and scooped Asami up, firmly grasping her back end with a smile. Asami gasped before wrapping her legs around Korra’s waist and her arms around her neck. “I said I would carry you are you surprised I’m doing it?” Korra asked with a laugh. 

“No, not surprised…okay maybe a little surprised.” Asami muttered. “So you wanted to know about the wedding traditions of Mermaids right?” Asami said, gently kissing Korra’s neck. “Everyone makes a long line to the spot where the union is being held, family at the front and everyone else after. The ceremony starts with everyone singing to Shelan to bless the marriage, to make the pair fruitful and fertile. Then the priest will do some long speech about the beginning of our kind. But the best part, the only part I ever liked at least, the couple will sing their song to one another. It’s all a bunch on singing.” Asami said with a laugh. Korra chuckled softly. 

“Well maybe we can sing to one another, although I’m not a singer.” Korra said with a laugh. Asami pulled away and smiled at Korra before leaning in and kissing her cheek.   
“I’ll just be happy to be with you.” She said softly as she arrived at a village, except no one was around. 

“Mom where is everyone?” Korra asked nervously. Senna waved her off. 

“We’ve shifted everything into the caves, better vantage and safer. We’re using the village as a front, if Amon comes into it we can use it to help capture and lock them in.” Senna said with a smile as they made their way through the village. 

They came to the villages new home and a loud cheer went up as everyone spotted Korra, and an even louder cheer sounded as Tonraq came forward and presented Asami as Korra’s wife. After that things became a blur of people greeting them, of hugs and handshakes. Asami lost track of the names and the faces, the only thing that kept her grounded was the feeling of Korra at her side. Korra stayed close, a hand touching, and arm holding, a quick kiss. The feast took several hours, and Asami had never seen so much food, but she gladly tasted each and every dish. Korra had been right Tonraq had insisted on marrying them officially, not that either girl had an issue with that. 

Asami was wearing a thick fur dress, a long cloak covering her face. She could see Korra waiting for her at the mouth of the cave, standing just before her father. She walked slowly to her and once she arrived Kya and Opal stepped forward and took the cloak from her shoulders. Asam smiled as Korra held her hands out to her, and Asami took them and a single step forward. 

“Family, Friends, and welcomed guest. We stand here before you and the ancestors to ask blessing on this union. Because it is my flesh and my blood being brought forward, Katara has asked the ancestors for the spirit of this couple. Katara…” Tonraq stepped away and a woman came slowly forward. Korra knelt, and seeing her do it Asami followed. Katara dipped her finger into a bowl of dark blue paint and gently pressed it to her own forehead. 

“I call to ancestors to guide the path of these young people. I pray you give them courage and strength to stand firm with another. Now I ask you to choose their spirit guide…” Katara said closing her eyes. Every single person waited with baited breath. Katara slowly opened her eyes and smiled at both girls. “Sometimes the spirits can surprise even me.” Katara said with a slight chuckle, everyone else joining in softly. “Akna has spoken to me, she has given me guidence to your spirit animals. Korra…” Katara said turning to Korra as she dipped her finger into the blue paint once more. She gently placed her finger on Korra’s forehead and made a line right down the middle to the edge of the bridge of her nose. 

“You are guided by the Falcon. A leader and guardian of those who follow her. In the coming days you will have to rise above the tides of adversity and find a way to bring about prosperity. Akna guide and keep you, as the Falcon keeps to the sky.” Katara said before placing a kiss on Korra’s forehead. She then turned to Asami with another smile. 

“Asami…” She said dipping her finger one more time. “You are guided by the Seal.” Katara started and several people chuckled. Asami looked a little confused. “The seal is a creature of love and creativity. They protect their own and fight with everything they are. Seals are good luck and bring good fortune. Akna guide and keep you, as the seal swims the sea.” Katara gently pressed her finger to the right side of Asami’s forehead before swiping it to the left. She then turned to face the on looking faces. “Together they will bring about a new beginning, what Akna has blessed never be unraveled.” She finished before stepping aside. Tonraq came back to the center. Korra helped Asami to stand and they turned to face Tonraq once more. 

“We the tribe see and honor this marriage. May it bring as much joy to us, as it surely will to this couple. Now Korra has decided to do something to honor her new bride. Korra…” Tonraq said stepping aside once more. Korra smiled sheepishly at Asami. 

“I asked you what your people did for marriage because I want to bring a new tradition forward. You said your people sing to one another, so I want to sing with you. I unfortunately am not much of a singer so forgive me.” Korra said sheepishly grinning. 

“I have crossed the oceans deep, and climbed the mountain tall. I will walk the valley floor; I will swim every river; till I’m in your arms again. I will fight the raging bear, and chase the roaming wolf. I will hunt the elk and caribou, till I’ve returned to you.” Korra finished the song gruffly, and tears danced in Asami’s eyes. When she finished singing Asami leapt into her arms and kissed her passionately. When she pulled away she laughed. 

“That was beautiful. I’m afraid I don’t know any songs in this language, but I would like to sing for you.” Asami said sweetly and Korra nodded. Asami sang softly, in a voice Korra was coming to love more than life its self. Everyone stood still, not a one daring to breathe. When the song finished there was a collective sigh, and Korra pulled Asami to her in a tight embrace. 

The rest of the night was spent in Korra’s arms, basking in the glow of each other and feasting on the decadent flesh of their lover. Korra left no skin untasted, and no words were left unspoken, they both knew that things could change at any moment. The north was much colder than Asami had thought, but she was more than happy to curl more securely against her personal heater. They talked about the future they wanted to have, and Asami convinced Korra to draw out the time line of their journey so far. It was an absolutely perfect night.

When the morning came they were awakened by Tonraq saying they had spotted Amon on the horizon, and a group of naked people had shown up in the night.


	11. The Price of Love

Asami ran to the entrance of the of the cavern, her hair flying wildly about and once she got there she stopped and stared. There before her was a mass of people covered in blankets, and furs, some were exposed but huddle around fires. “Anyone with spare clothing bring it forward! We’ve plenty to share since the other tribes have gone. No one will be cold or hungry. We’ve been preparing for this for years everyone…” The new arrivals stopped as they spotted Asami, and Tonraq stopped mid-sentence. 

Asami slowly stepped forward and every Merperson turned to face her, eyes hard and cold. She slowly drifted to the crowd once she stood before them they all knelt. Her eyes widened in surprise as every head dipped and every knee fell. “What?” Asami started but a bald man stepped forward with a smile. 

“You called us, you will lead us.” He said, and then from behind her she heard Kya speak. 

“Tenzin?” The darker woman said coming forward and looking at the man. He smiled slowly and nodded. “Hello Kya, been a long time.” He said gently. He then turned and waved to a woman huddle with four children. “Pema this is my older sister Kya, Kya this is my wife Pema. Kids this is your aunt Kya; Kya these are your nieces and nephews, Ikki, Meelo, Jinora, and the this little one is Rohan.” Tenzin said and Kya broke into tears as they all hugged. Slowly Katara appeared and the process started all over again. Finally once it was all over Tenzin turned back to Asami. “You are King Hiroshi’s daughter right? The last King?” Tenzin asked gently. 

“The last King?...You don’t mean….?”Asami didn’t finish, but tears were threatening to pour from her eyes.

Tenzin smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Only you have the right to lead us. You are of the oldest line, and you have the strongest call. We’ve all come to fight because…” Tenzin turned to his family and smiled sadly. “Because we all want a better life for those who are still to come.” He said finally with a warm smile. “I’m sorry about your father child, he was a good man. But the wounds left by Amon were to great even for him.” Tenzin said softly.

It was at that moment Korra appeared at Asami’s side, arm sliding about her waist. Asami smiled at her wife and nodded. She swallowed back her tears and took a couple second to collect herself before responding. 

“Then I’ll lead the best I can. I want a better future too.” She said softly. “Amon will be here soon, he must be destroyed.” Asami said turning to face the other Mers. “Once he’s gone we’ll find a way to make everyone believe that Mermaids have died, and we’ll disappear and stay that way.” She continued gently. The Mer’s all gave a cheer of excitement. “Tonraq.” Asami said turning to her new father. “I don’t know much about planning out a battle, so we’re under your command.” She said with a smile. Tonraq beamed and placed a hand on his daughter in-laws shoulder. 

“Then let’s go to war!” Tonraq yelled and everyone, tribe members, crew mates, and Mermaids cheered excitedly. 

As Tonraq began barking orders Korra leaned in to whisper in Asami’s ears. “What did Tenzin mean ‘King Hiroshis daughter?” Korra asked with a slight chuckle. 

“My father was King of the Mermaids, the day Amon captured me he wounded him. I thought the wound had been slight, but I guess it was much worse than I thought. With him gone it technically that means the title is mine now…well ours.” Asami said turning to Korra with a sheepish smile. Korra threw her head back and laughed before pulling Asami to kiss her. 

“Only someone as lovely as you could just end up being a queen. Guess we better get to work on making some heirs for your line.” Korra whispered huskily in her ear. Asami groaned and gently pushed at Korra’s shoulder. 

“Listen my lovely, wonderful, oh so talented wife.” Asami started placing a finger to Korra’s chest. “Amon will be here soon and we have two nations preparing for battle. Now is not the time to be trying to impregnate me. As much fun, and incredibly tempting, as it is.” Asami basically groaned out the last part. Korra ignored Asami’s words and pulled her close, lips latching onto her neck. 

“I think everyone will forgive us if we slip away just for a minuet Asami. By everyone’s account we’ve only been married a single night, they’ll understnd if we go to share one last moment.” Korra husked softly. Asami nodded but then pulled away from Korra. 

“I refuse, because I don’t want there to be a last ever. So we will win today, and tonight we’ll make love like we have so many nights before. But this time it will be even better because there won’t be a pirate trying to kill me.” Asami said softer than a whisper. “I won’t say goodbye Korra because I can’t live without you.” She started and tears began to gather in her eyes. Korra pulled Asami close and kissed the top of her head. 

“There will never be a goodbye. Even when we part this earth our souls will be bound together, to find one another no matter how far apart. You are mine Asami, from now till the sun rises no more. Tomorrow will dawn and we will be free, we’ll just have to choose where we want to go from there.” Korra said gently. Asami nodded and held Korra tighter. “I love you Asami, I love you so much.” Korra finished before bring Asami impossibly closer. They stayed locked in this embrace for a few long moments before Tonraq called Korra to come help organize everyone. With one last lingering kiss Korra pulled away and walked off. 

Asami watched her go, jumping a little when a hand touched her shoulder. Kya stood there watching Asami with a sad smile. “She’ll be okay hon, she’s fought before.” Kya said with a gentle smile. 

Asami shook her head as tears began to pour from her eyes. “I know that, but she’ll make this personal against Amon. She’ll want him herself because she’s angry at him. And once this is over I have a nation of people with nowhere to go. We can’t keep hiding in at the bottom of the ocean, we’re dying and i….” Asami became incoherent. Everything from hearing of her father’s death to trying and save her, to being taken away from her family, falling in love with the most amazing person, and now she was about to go out and fight; possibly losing that love. Asami let herself be pulled into Kya’s arms and cried, and after a few seconds she felt lighter. So much had happened and she hadn’t had the time to process any of it. 

“Asami you aren’t alone. Everyone here will help you, and your people find new life. Have faith love.” Kya said giving Asami a kiss on the forehead before walking away. Asami watched her go, but she didn’t feel the heaviness in her chest anymore. Kya and Korra were right she had enough on her plate without adding more. Asami squared and her shoulders and made her way down to help move the children and weak further into the caverns and out of danger. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day gave way to misty night, and as the sun made its final move to sleep Amon’s ship made land. Lin had moved her own vessel up the coast, once the crews were off of his, Asami had Mermen standing by to sink the boats to the deths. That was the plan at least. The village was set up like a giant trap, once Amon and his men went in they wouldn’t be coming out. And from the cavern above the villagers could see everything happening below. Korra and her father were waiting on the edge of the forest for the signal, while Asami and the other Mers waited in a large cluster of snowdrifts. Once the signal was given Amon and his men wouldn’t know what hit them. The moon rose, luckily it was full. The waiting was agonizing, but slowly a wolfs howl sounded slowly across the forest. And both Korra and Asami slowly lead their people forward. Right as they got to the village a row of flaming arrows flew to the edge of the village and a wall of spikes appeared between the pirates and the boats. The world suddenly became a whirl of sound and bodies dropping as everyone attacked at once. The pirates were surprised and fell quickly, but the Merpeople and the villagers weren’t as skilled and soon just as many of them littered the ground. Eventually Korra managed to take Amon, and by doing so bring the pirates down. 

Korra brought Amon to the center of the village, where she forced him to his knees. All the other living pirates were soon brought down beside them. Fifteen pirates remained, and while the villagers had fared well. Only five mermaids still stood, and Tenzin. Korra looked around, but Asami was nowhere to be found. Tonraq came over and took Amon and Korra ran into the village calling out for her. 

“ASAMI!!!” Korra screamed. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears, feel her blood pumping. “ASAMI!!!” She yelled louder. 

“KORRA OVER HERE!!” Mako yelled suddenly. Korra turned to the sound and ran as fast as she could. Asami lay in the snow, head in Bolin’s lap, the snow beneath her turned red. A blade swipe ran from her right shoulder to under her left arm, her cloths damp. She looked up as Korra arrived and tried to smile. “She dove in front of my blade to protect Bolin, I didn’t know it was him. She stopped me from killing him.” Mako said eyes glued to Asami. 

“No no no no. Hey you promised a tomorrow Asami.” Korra said taking the other girl into her arms. “Hey we’ve only been officially married for a day you can’t leave me yet.” Korra said as tears began to roll down her cheek. Asami gave a weak chuckle. 

“I don’t have much choice Korra. I’m sorry I didn’t give in to you earlier today. You have to promise to help the Mers left.” Asami started and Korra shook her head yes.   
“I swear, but you’ll be here too. KATARA!!!!” Korra yelled and was surprised when the older woman was at her side already. 

“The ancestors sent me. They aren’t done with her yet, move aside Korra.” Katara said standing over Asami. Korra lay Asami down and then stepped aside, making sure to be within Asami’s vision. “I call on Nanook, the wise and powerful to bring forth his healing here. To bring life back to us, his humble followers!” Katara called. 

Korra wanted nothing more than to hold Asami, she loved Katara; but the spirits couldn’t work magic. She wanted to hold her wife and be able to say goodbye in peace. But the world was suddenly cast in a wavering light of blue, green, yellow, red, orange, and every color she could ever see. The light filled everything around them, blocking everything else in the world. Spirit animals moved all around them, and Korra could hear the voices of people long since gone from this world. People, or were they animals, beings moved around them in dances Korra couldn’t even keep track of. 

Suddenly a large and powerful bear came trundling forward, it nuzzled its head into Katara’s chest, and she smiled and laughed as she stroked its ears. Suddenly Katara was not the same anymore, she was a young woman, one of the prettiest Korra had ever seen, and the bear was a tall man that look just like Tenzin. The man touched Katara’s cheek before leaning forward and gently kissing her. Korra knew this man, she had seen pictures of him; it was Katara’s late husband Aang. Katara spoke about him often, of what a great and wise leader he had been to his people; and how much she missed him.

He turned to Asami and gently laid his hands on her. Her body healed, leaving only a scar; but while everyone had been watching the lights Asami’s spirit had slipped out to dance with the others all around. Korra cried out and bent down and pulled Asami’s body to her and began to cry in earnest. Asami’s spirit stood over Korra, hands on her shoulders, tears flowing down her own eyes. 

“You said you could save her Katara.” Korra cried as she rocked Asami’s body back and forth. Katara looked at the young couple and then at the man standing beside her, and slowly she smiled. The man smiled back before offering a hand to Katara and then Asami’s spirit. 

“It is time to go home.” He said gently. Suddenly the light was gone, and Katara collapsed in the snow. Korra wailed even louder, her tears soaking Asami’s hair. 

“You can’t leave me.” She sobbed to the woman who had come to mean the world to her. She felt a hand caress her cheek and her eyes shot open, and then her crying redouble as Asami smiled up at her. 

“I made you a promise, and it had everything to do with staying love.” Asami said gently as tears began to flow down her own cheek. Both woman embraced as Korra pulled Asami closer and out of the bloody, melting snow.


	12. A New Home

Asami shifted awake and winced at the stiffness of her chest, and the soreness of her thighs. The pirate prisoners were tied up and guarded for the night, everyone agreeing they should deal with them with clear heads. The dead had been brought to the town center and a fire was built, and slowly everyone saw their loved ones off to the ancestors. The remaining Mers huddled together in a tight cluster, eyes red with tears. It had been a very difficult night, and Asami had comforted them best she could. Many people were angry that the ancestors chose to save her and no one else. But everyone quickly let that go, one did not simply question the ancestors. Korra didn’t leave Asami’s side the entire time, hell Korra didn’t let Asami move away from her touch the rest of the night. 

She held her hand, and gently touched the small of her back. Her arm would slide around her waist, or Korra would wrap herself around Asami from behind. Asami didn’t mind though, she understood Korra needed the reassurance. And then, once the dead were taken care of, the wounded tended to, and the prisoners secured everyone made their way to bed. Once they were alone Korra had pulled Asami to her in a passionate kiss. One kiss had led to another, and then to hands gently stroking and hearts quickly racing. Korra needed Asami in that moment, and for Asami it was just the same. The need to be loved and to give love was the only thing she could think about. So even though their bodies were worn and bruised, their hearts pushed them closer to those ever elusive peaks of euphoria and back. 

Asami sighed as the arm slung over her waist tightened, she pushed back against the warm body behind her; feeling the gentle sigh of her lover in response. “Good morning.” Korra muttered kissing the back of Asami’s neck. 

“Good morning my love.” Asami said rolling over to wrap herself around Korra more securely. Korra held her tighter, fingers gripping at Asami’s body with everything they had. “Hey I’m not going anywhere.” Asami whispered softly as she pulled away gently. Korra nodded and sighed, and Asami could see tears in her eyes. 

“I almost lost you.” Korra said softly as she reached up and gently stroked Asami’s cheek. “I didn’t know I could need someone as much as I need you. It’s been a short time and yet…” Korra paused and l looked thoughtful before smiling. “My spirit knows yours like it’s never know another. I love you Asami, Everything I am is forever yours. I’ve said that before but I’ve never meant it more than I do now.” She finished leaning forward and gently kissed Asami.

Asami smiled back and kissed Korra just as gently before pulling away and moving from their bed with a wink. “I have always and will always be yours Korra.” She said sweetly. “But I’m extremely hungry, so even though staying here in your arms all day sounds heavenly, food now please.” Asami teased. Korra laughed and nodded, kissing her cheek and hopping to get dressed. 

Asami chuckled and did the same. Once they were both dressed Korra took Asami’s hand and lead her back into the main area of the cave. Everyone was mostly gone; they’d moved back down into the village; easy to do since it was now midday. Asami and Korra grabbed a couple bowls of left over stew and sat by the embers of a cook fire and ate. Asami finished first and then looked at Korra. 

“I have to figure out what to do. There may not be many Mermaids left but…I’m still their leader now.” Asami said gently and Korra nodded enthusiastically as she swallowed down a noodle. 

“Stay here.” She said once she got half way through the bite. She finished and gulped loudly. “There aren’t many left, sadly. But there has to be a way to bring you back. Build here, then we can all protect one another. If we go to war you come with us; if someone attacks you, we’ll fight alongside you.” Korra said gently. Asami smiled slowly and nodded. 

“That’s what I was thinking too. I guess this is welcome home then.” Asami said with a sweet smile. Korra chuckled and gently kissed Asami’s cheek.

“Only one problem though.” Korra said pulling out the little sketch book that had started all of this. 

“And what is that love.” Asami asked shifting to sit in Korra’s lap. 

Korra smiled and wrapped Asami in her arms. “I’m going to need another sketch book, it’s time to turn the page on a new chapter but I’ve no pages left.” Korra teased and Asami laughed as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck.

“I think that will be the easiest thing ever. Considering everything else we’ve dealt with.” Asami said kissing Korra passionately. Korra laughed as well and nodded before standing, cradling Asami in her arms. 

“Well then here’s to…” Korra started but was cut off. 

“Everything…” Asami finished with a warm smile. 

“Everything…”

Fin


End file.
